All That Remains
by DestroyingForever
Summary: After a major attack on Beacontown leaves the town people fed up, The legendary heroes begin their final expedition to find the source of the trouble. Only problem, the trouble lies within the town itself.


**I like i shouldn't be on and off. But like... I do this because I can. Anyways, I have been experimenting with a few new topics and ideas. But... This is one of the ones i'm currently working on. This story will also details that happened between the time the Romeo was reverted back to human to the time Petra left for new endeavors. Anyways enjoy this short chapter as I continue on other things on this account! - DestroyingForever**

* * *

 **All That Remains: Chapter One**

Jesse sighed.

"It's gonna be a long day." He said as he tightened up his belts on his hazy white and red shirt. "Good luck." Radar told him as he opened the door.

Bright light faded in as frantic yelling erupted.

"Jesse, please answer m-"

"What things can you tell us about th-"

"What are you doing to stop this thre-"

A long line with a narrow path formed as Jesse walked passed without saying a word. He looked around as smoke billowed from the torn up buildings that overlooked the wide skyline. Radar followed closely behind.

Loud chanting began, hundreds of people grouped up and brought up signs against what had happened weeks earlier.

Beacontown was ruined. The war left only a shell of what was once his home. Jesse's legendary status was coming to an end and the New Order Of The Stone legacy ended a long time ago.

The gates to the town remained stuck open as the masses ran rampened. Jesse began running towards the long forest that lined in the distance. Radar gulped as he started to catch up. Jesse looked backed. He saw a herd of people following him with burning torches and farming hoe's. There wasn't much of what he could do besides run so he and Radar disappeared into the bushes.

"Have we lost them?" Radar asked frantically.

"It doesn't matter." He responded.

A hill blocked the view of the temple as multiple fireworks went off above their heads. Radar turned his head to see Beacontown from a long ways away.

Jesse panted as he skid into the decaying building. A voice faded in as they entered up the stairs.

"JESSE!" Lukas' voice echoed across the large hall as Petra erupted from the shadows. She had just returned from her adventures after the defeat of the admin as she was notified of the ongoing situation.

Her appearance hadn't changed. Her armour had been damaged and she went back to wearing her signature blue and black colours.

Petra ran up to the duo, "Alright look, i'm tired of being left in the dark by this dick. What the hell is happening." she said with a angry tone. Lukas rolled his eyes as Radar watched on with the havoc happening only a few miles away.

"The remnants of Romeo found their way out of that pit we buried them in."

Petra sighed. "I told you it wouldn't hold them."

"Does Axel and Olivia know we buried them?" Lukas asked. Jesse signaled no as he looked over at Radar. "And anyways, we have bigger problems to deal with other then these creatures." The sound of TNT bursted in the distance as smoke continued to rise.

Radar put his hands on his head. "We are so unprepared for this."

The four watched in silence as screaming and yelling echoed the vast fields surrounding the settlement. "You really are screwed, aren't you?" Petra said with a stern look on her face.

Lukas looked around the border wall of the town and saw a mob of people running towards what looked like two people. "What's happening over there?" he asked as the three turned their heads

A distinct red and green shined in the dark afternoon sky. One very big and wide and the other was the same size of Petra. "Is that.. Is that Axel and Olivia?" Radar said confusingly.

Petra scratched her head ."That can't be them. We told them to meet up here."

The herd of people changed the direction of their running. Still following the same two figures. "Guys.. their coming towards us." Lukas pointed out.

"Jesus." Radar said blantetly,.

Jesse started running for the door. "We gotta get out of here."

"What about Axel and Olivia?" Petra asked as they ran down the stairs.

Lukas followed suit as they dug up a back door.

"We'll have to find them. Right now, we need to get to where we buried those things." Jesse pulled out his sword as then started to run through caves.

Many loud footsteps erupted from the temple. Loud chanting continued as the smell of burnt oil surrounded the area.

"Holy crap." Jesse looked back as a bright orange glowed on the outside of the temple.

"Keep going!" Lukas shouted as he pulled out his map.

The map marked all the major places he visited in the past year. A red dot marked the spot. A few hundred miles north of Redstonia.

Lukas sighed and continued running.


End file.
